Lily Luna
by RheRheRocks
Summary: Lily Luna has finally got her chance. It's her turn to go to Hogwarts, and she is going to enjoy it. Unfortunately, there may be some trouble when somehow Scorpius Malfoy is sorted into Gryffindor...!
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! Yay! It's about Lily when she goes to Hogwarts. I will not be writing much in the way of Author's notes so just read up and enjoy! I will post as often as I can.**

"She's the last you know." Mom said as I left for Platform 9 ¾. She carefully swept her red hair into her face to cover her sad blue eyes that were sparkling with tears.

"I know." Daddy said sadly, "I know." His green eyes also looked sad, laden with the fact that I was his last child to leave the house. He also attempted to hide his sad eyes, but his hair was only barely long enough to cover the scar on his forehead.

I had been excited for this day all my life. FINALLY going to Hogwarts, FINALLY being able to make something of myself!

"Goodbye, Lily." My father said as I hugged him bye and kissed him on his cheek. I was proud to be able to go to Hogwarts! Although, I was a bit nervous about sorting… but I would probably be Gryffindor, and my parents would be proud even if I was sorted into Slytherin.

I gave my mom a quick squeeze and she kissed me on the forehead, and said, "Owl me at least once a week, dear."

"Yes, mum." I reply. I look at my owl, Hetero. He is too busy pecking at himself to notice. His chocolate brown coat looks good enough already, if you ask me.

I got on the train and looked back at my Mum and Dad, as they waved with tears on their cheeks. I stop to look for my brother James. He is in his fourth year, so he should know what he is doing. I think. I can't find him. That makes me nervous. I finally see a cabin with what looks like him in it. It's him alright. He has the same messy brown hair and mischievous blue eyes as always.

I open the door and spot him snogging some girl. He pulls away and looks at me. I am pretty sure my eyes are as wide as saucers. He looks at me with a guilty smile and shrugs. I pull him out into the hall.

"James," I say in a small tone of voice. He was always so protective of me, "Where should I sit?"

"You can find a place, can't you?" He asks. He is always willing to help, but I think he wants me to be independent.

"Please help!"

"Only if we have a deal."

"What's the deal?"

"You don't tell anyone what you just saw, and I will help you find a spot."

"Sounds good."

"Okay, okay." He leads me through the aisles to an empty place. "Sit here."

He walks away, annoyed by my behavior. I sigh, and wait. A few minutes later, Rose comes in. Her red, wavy hair streaming down her back. Albus is beside her, of course. His dark hair keeps getting in his eyes. That would drive Mum nuts. Albus and Rose, as well as being cousins, are best friends. I wish I could make best friends like that. They are a year older than me, and start talking about all the professors. I try to learn something, but I just can't catch on.

Rose turns her wavy red head at me and looks at me with her curious eyes. Then she turns back to Albus.

Suddenly, Hugo walks in. Hugo and I are good friends, but not nearly as good as Albus and Rose are. It makes me kind of jealous. They have such good friendship.

Oh, well. We begin to talk about our pets. He has a cat named Minerva. It has a grey coat with markings around its eyes. His Mum named it. I always liked Aunt Hermione. After all, she was always helping me learn before school actually started. I always liked that about her. Like, I could ask her if I could borrow the 7th year textbooks, and she would say, "Sure."

Unfortunately, we couldn't talk for long. We were always arguing, and didn't agree on many things. Hugo may be my best friend, but that's probably because he's the only friend I really have. Rose is like a sister to me, and my brothers are… my brothers. I hope to meet new people at Hogwarts.

When we finally arrive at Hogwarts, it is night, and we get into these canoes that row themselves. It looks like a hard charm to cast! I watch the oars row and row until we reach the castle. All of us first years crowd around the door.

Rose and Albus were lost in the crowd behind us, and I can't seem to find James. I can't even seem to locate Hugo! James probably disappeared into his swarm of friends way back there. They are ushered in to sit at their house tables, while we first years wait outside.

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts." Announces a middle aged woman in deep purple robes. "I am your Charms teacher, Professor Rite. Soon the Sorting Ceremony will begin and you will be welcomed into your separate houses."

We walk into the Grand Hall. It is amazing. They always said it was, but this… this is unlike anything I have seen before. I am speechless. The ceiling reflects the night sky, and it is beautiful. I start trying to find the constellations, and immediately locate a few I know.

The Headmistress comes up to the platform. "Welcome, welcome, welcome to Hogwarts. I am your Headmistress, Juliette Judge. I am known as Headmistress Judge do you. I have a few announcements…" She talks and talks, and I look at some of the teachers. One woman makes me uneasy. She has long blond hair and gold sort of eyes. It's unnatural. I have never seen a witch like that. She would be pretty, if not for her long pointed nose. Yikes. "Now, let the sorting begin! First, Allen, Kelly."

Kelly Allen is sorted into Ravenclaw. I watch to see who's in each house just to see who I might be in a house with. Finally, they call my name.

I walk up to the platform, and the sorting hat falls over my eyes. _A strong mind… yes, cunning… loyal… very brave. "GRYFFINDOR!"_ the hat shouts, and I walk over to the table where Rose, Albus, and of course James congratulate me. All I can do is smile!

I continue to watch, cheering at the occasional Gryffindor. When one name is called in particular, it catches my eye.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Malfoy. I think I know the name from my Dad's stories. Draco Malfoy. Pure blood. Slytherin. With blond hair to match his one thing about this kid surprises me. The sorting. According to my dad, all of the Malfoys are Slytherin. All of them.

But when his house is called, it is not Slytherin. Not Slytherin at all. "_GRYFFINDOR!" _the hat calls, and the boy pales. He was supposed to be in Slytherin, and he knew it. The Gryffindor table cheers a little less than normal, but the boy doesn't hear anything. He just stares, awestruck.

I pat him on the shoulder, but he doesn't seem to notice. Poor guy. Never mind, I actually heard he's filthy rich. I still feel bad though.

Then "Weasley, Hugo!" Is called, I look up. The hat is set upon Hugo's head, and Hugo looks scared. His face is going between red and pale, and it takes a while for the hat to spit out, "_HUFFLEPUFF!" _I cheer along with Rose and Albus as he sits down at the Hufflepuff table with a small smile.

We retreat to the dormitories where my stuff is at the foot of my bed in a neat pile. I know Hetero is in the owlery already. It is late, and I need to get sleep. I shall owl my parents tomorrow. I fall into my bed with dreams of a brilliant year at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

_We retreat to the dormitories where my stuff is at the foot of my bed in a neat pile. I know Hetero is in the owlery already. It is late, and I need to get sleep. I shall owl my parents tomorrow. I fall into my bed with dreams of a brilliant year at Hogwarts._

When I wake up early in the morning, I know just what to do. I write my letter to parents.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hogwarts is even more brilliant then you said it would be! The ceiling of the great hall is captivating, as is the castle itself._

_I am in Gryffindor! My house has been very nice to me so far. Hugh got put in Hufflepuff. I think he was relieved, but I don't know what Uncle Ron will think of it. I also have a question. A kid named Scorpius Malfoy got put in Gryffindor. I thought I recognized the surname, and I was wondering if you knew where I would know it from?_

_I am glad to be in Gryffindor and wouldn't have it any other way!_

_-Lily Luna Potter_

I cut a piece of my Christmas hair tie. It is red and gold, and was too big for my head anyways, and use it to tie the note. I walk up to the owlery and tie it to Hetero. "To Mum and Dad." I say, and Hetero flies away.

It is about 30 minutes until breakfast starts, so I go back to the common room. I immediately see Rose and Albus, and another girl across the room. She has brown hair, and as she doodles, it keeps falling in her face. I go over to her and hold out my hand for her to shake. She takes it.

"My name's Lily Luna Potter. What's yours?"  
"Emmaline Samantha Sylvia Julia Anderson."

"Long name." I state.

She sighs, "I know. It doesn't even mean anything! Call me Em."

"Oh." I say, "Mine does. I am named after my dad's mom and one of his old friends."

"Better than mine. What's your dad's name? I think I have heard the name Potter before."

"Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, and the Defeater of the Dark Lord, Voldemort."

"Harry Potter? I have definitely heard of him! You're his daughter? He seems pretty awesome and heroic."

"I guess so." I was getting tired of this whole 'My Dad is Harry Potter' business. Yet I knew it would never stop.

We talk for a while, and then head down to the Great Hall. We sit down and eat together, talking about our family, and other typical stuff like that. I like this girl, with her almost unnaturally pale skin, bone straight hair and honest hazel eyes. She's pretty. I don't think she knows it, but she is.

We eat until the owls come in. I am not surprised when I see Hetero. Of course they would respond immediately. Over protective for sure.

The letter reads:

_Dear Lily,_

_We know. Hogwarts is the most amazing place, is it not?_

_Congratulations on being in Gryffindor. I am sure Hugh was proud to be put in Hufflepuff, as he should be. They are the most loyal, friendly people. I am not sure what Uncle Ron would say, but we owled him to ask him if he had heard the news. We will let you know the response. I am sure Aunt Hermione would be beyond proud though. She always admired Hufflepuff._

_Malfoy is a traditionally Slytherin family. In fact, they have always been in Slytherin. Always. I used to know his father and… he might not take it so well. Ask him how he is, if you can help. Be there for him especially when he is in the (possibly) time of grief. _

_We are so proud of you!_

_-Mum and Dad_

I fold up the letter and excuse it. I will write back later. I thought I would be independent when I went to Hogwarts! Boy was I ever wrong. It was nice though, having someone there for you.

As the breakfast appeared in front of each student, so did a letter. No, a schedule. I read it. I had four classes with Em, and for this we were both grateful. We would pay attention, but it was always nice to have a friend in class.

The first class we had was some sort of broomstick 101. A rather elderly woman, though clearly fit, introduced herself, "I am Madame Hooch. I will be teaching you to ride a broom. Today, we will only get the broom into our hands and then hover for a few seconds before returning to the ground. Okay? Let's begin. First, hold your hand above your broomstick, and say 'UP'."

We did as we were told, and the broom immediately flew into my hands. Not that I was surprised, I had worked with brooms before. Uncle Ron loved Quidditch. We sometimes played when we visited him, and I quite enjoyed the air and the freeness of it all.

When the broom was in my hand, I began to examine it. A Nimbus 2000. Ugh. Same broom I always had to ride while at Uncle Ron's house. It was old and beat up, and not a particularly speedy broom in general. It used to be the best according to Dad, but it was not that spiffy anymore.

I was bored the rest of the lesson, as I was already able to use a broom. At the end of the lesson, Hooch gave us some free time. I, of course, zipped around on my broom past all the windows, making the classes jealous of my freedom. That had been the point of the exercise.

I smiled in at the classes as poor Em tried to get me back down. I winked at her. "Come and get me!" I yelled, trying to get her up. She, being muggle born and from America, was a little frightened, but being Gryffindor, came up to show me her daring.

Then an odd thing happened. Just as she reached me, she fell right off her broom. Clean off the end. As she fell, the whole world was in slow motion.

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, I know Scorpius was originally older, but the point of Fan Fiction is to change up the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. UNFORTUNATELY.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I am so sorry for a while for what this chapter looked like. It was... UGH. I am so sorry. It didn't download right at all! Here is the REAL version...**

_Lily Luna, Ch 3_

_Then an odd thing happened. Just as she reached me, she fell right off her broom. Clean off the end. As she fell, the whole world was in slow motion_.

"EM!" I shouted, and dove down to get her.

"That really hurt." She stated painfully, but got up, holding her arm funny.

"Is your arm okay?" I ask.

"Should be." Madame Hooch interrupts, and takes Emmeline to the Hospital Wing. I follow, worriedly. She was the only friend I had so far!

"Stop." Hooch said, and turned to me. We hadn't even gotten inside yet! "I will take Miss Anderson to the Hospital Wing alone, we do not need another first year trotting behind us."

I turned around and walked back to the brooms. Flying was great fun, but I couldn't stop thinking about Em. It was my fault...

"Bet no one can go faster than me on a broom!" A boy, Vance Charleston, yelled. He had long hair for a guy that was curly, and almost cute. If Vance wasn't so annoying.

"Bet I can!" I challenge.

There was an audible gasp from the crowd.

"You kidding? A girl like you can't beat a boy like me!"

"I'll take my chances." I say, and we hover beside each other, and wait until Lewis Jordan, another boy, says go.

"GO!" He says, and we are off. He and I are an even match, until in the end, I put on a burst of speed, and cross the 'finish line' before he does.

The crowd cheers for me, especially the girls. I notice one, Anastasia Steeler, who is cheering louder than everyone. She has blond hair and blue eyes, and is really quite pretty. Rumor has it that she is part Veela.

I believe the rumors.

I get off my broom and walk over to her. "What did you think?" I ask her.

"What did I think? Me?" She asks, as if surprised.

"Yes, YOU."

"I thought it was amazing."

"Thank you. Is it true you are part Veela?"

"No," She says, "I am ALL Veela."

"That's cool!" I say. "It must be fun to make guys fall for you everywhere!"

"Nah." She says, "It gets boring after a while."

"Really? I always thought Veelas were lucky."

"I guess we are. But not as lucky as you, Miss POTTER, you're dad saved the wizarding world!"

"It's no fun. I don't have a name to most people, I'm just 'Harry Potter's Daughter' everywhere I go. I don't want to be Harry Potter's daughter, I want to be Lily Luna!"

"Oh. That makes sense."

Anastasia and I have potions together next, which Em was supposed to be there, but she's still in the hospital. What a horrible first day of classes!

We go down to the potions classroom, in the dungeons… yikes.

"My name is Professor Slughorn, and we will get right down to business with a seating chart."

It is just in alphabetical order by last name, so I have to stand for a while. Finally, after Lotton, Nora, I hear a name, other than Em's, that I recognize.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." Slughorn calls out, and Scorpius sits down. After that, he says, "No Ns or Os, so we go to Potter, Lily. I had your mother, father, grandmother, and grandfather you know, and they were good potion makers, the lot of them."

I sit down by Scorpius. "Scorpius!" I nudge his shoulder. He looks over at me with pale blue eyes, looking surprised I talked to him.

"Yes, Potter?" He asks coldly.

"Call me Lily!" I say cheerfully.

"Okay… Lily," He says, as if my cheerfulness is melting his coldness.

"How are you?" I ask, making conversation.

"I've… been better," He says.

"Tell me!" I say, "You can trust me."

"Fine, I'm horrible. There, I said it."

"Why?" I ask, concerned.

"My family has always been in Slytherin, so they weren't exactly delighted when I told them I was in Gryffindor."

"I'm sorry," I say.

"Not your fault. It's mine."

"How is it your fault?" I ask, confused.

"The sorting hat chooses based on your personality, and my personality was too brave, so I got in Gryffindor."

"I never thought of it that way." I say, "If you ever need help dealing with your family, you can come to me, though.

"O- okay," He says with a shake in his voice, "Okay then."

Then Slughorn starts the lesson. He likes to call on me, and I usually know the answer, thanks to Aunt Hermione.

Next week, we would make the first potion, a cure for boils, and then I would see if I was any good at potions making at all. Hopefully I was.

She went through the day, missing Em, until Em showed up in the last class, Charms. She and Anastasia hit it off, which was good. Anastasia was in Gryffindor with us, so we could easily become good friends. Hugh was over with the Hufflepuffs having a good time, or so it seemed, at least.

I had either Scorpius, Em, or Anastasia in all of my classes, according to the schedule. It was exciting! This conversation, however, was not in the least.

"Any cute guys YOU saw, Lily?" Em asked.

"No." I answered flatly. We were in a big group of girls, with Anastasia, who was not talking much, Em, who was practically leading the conversation, Susanna, who was talking just as much as Em, Justice, who pitched in when necessary, Juliet, who was engaged, and Bridgette, who was not engaged at all.

"Are you sure? Susanna asked, "You were talking to SCORPIUS an awful lot!"

"He is a friend. And a nice one, too."

"Whatever," Susanna rolled her eyes. She didn't believe me! Ugh. That was offensive to my pride!

"It is true." I say, and grab Bridgette and Anastasia, and we head somewhere to do something fun, which that conversation most certainly was not.

"THANK YOU!" The girls I dragged away both exclaimed.

**Sorry for not posting if anyone is reading, and thank you for reading, please review…**

**DISCLAIMER: Who on earth thinks I own Harry Potter? If I did, I wouldn't be writing FAN fiction, now would I? I would be writing AUTHOR fiction. Okay? Thank you.**


End file.
